The invention relates to an oscillating bar drop-on-demand ink jet printer. Specifically, the invention relates to a method for reducing the velocity requirement for the bar or, conversely, increasing the rate of printing for a given bar velocity. Electrostatic droplet deflection is utilized to provide more than a single row of droplets per pass, per nozzle, thus increasing the printing rate for the oscillating bar printer.